Old Friend or New Love?
by bad182kitty
Summary: Legolas comes home to his best friend who is a she-elf. Will he feel different about her?
1. Prologue

Hey this is my first story so bear with me lol! Plz review!  
*Disclaimer* I do not own Legolas or Mirkwood or anything to do with Lord Of The Rings.   
  
*Prologue*   
Alana and Legolas had always been friends since they were born. Legolas was the Prince of Mirkwood and his parents were the King and Queen. Alana's parents weren't royalty but since they were close friends of them, they were considered it. The prince was born about two years before Alana's surprise birth. Her mother hadn't been able to have children, but one day the joyful news came to her. Legolas was happy that he would have a "baby sister".   
Soon Alana was born, but she was a special baby. Unlike the normal gray elves, with blonde hair and blue eyes, she was born with auburn hair and green eyes. This was very rare, but very beautiful. There was a big party for the newborn and many gifts. Legolas made her a silver necklace, with help from his father. It was crystal wrapped around with thin silver threads. It was very pretty and it glowed a cool blue.  
Time went by so fast. The two young elves got very close and were together all the time. They explored the woods, rode horses, practiced archery together. They were inseparable. Alana was a tom boy and better at a lot of things then Legolas. But she was still a girl in everyone else's eyes.   
When Alana was eleven, something unexpected and terrible happened. Alana's parents decided to move to Southern Mirkwood. Her father wanted to live and work there instead, it was a hard decision to make but he thought it would be better for his family. Alana was heart broken when she found out the bad news. She went running to Legolas and cried to him about what was going to happen. A few days later, she was gone and Legolas was lonely.  
Legolas continued to live and he grew up quickly. He was the best archer/fighter in all of Mirkwood. He traveled all of middle earth and battled in wars. Alana also went on and grew up. She missed Legolas, but was scared to go find him.   
About two thousand years later, Legolas' father sent him to Elrond's council in Rivendale. The secret meeting was about the found ring of power, which a hobbit by Frodo had. Legolas went and represented the Elves. The council decided to destroy the ring by traveling to Mordor and throw it back into where it was from. He went on the quest and after they did what they needed to he went on a journey with Gilmi the Dwarf. He became good friends with him, even though the two races disliked each other.   
Soon Legolas came back home, back to Mirkwood. His family was glad to see him and he was glad to be home… 


	2. Suprise!

Hey this is my first story so bear with me lol! Plz review!  
*Disclaimer* I do not own Legolas or Mirkwood or anything to do with Lord Of The Rings.   
  
Chapter One:  
  
"I'm so happy you are home son!" The king gave his son a hug.   
"Me too Father." Legolas said happily.   
"We are very proud of you and your accomplishments!" His mother added.   
"Oh thanks Mother!" He smiled and hugged her as well. There was a big dinner prepared for the prince's arrival. Everyone in the kingdom was there.   
"We have a surprise for you." His father said and walked with his son around. Everyone was shaking his hand and patting him on the back. He was happy but again very lonely. He's been alive for nearly three thousand years and still he hasn't found the right she-elf for him.  
The King and his son walked to one of the rooms. It was pretty dark and quiet.  
"What is this about father?" Legolas chuckled, for he was confused.  
"Well, I have something for you, but please be patient." The King said leaving the room and softly closing the wooden door.   
"Ok…what is going on?" Legolas thought as he walked around alert. His blonde hair flowing behind him. He slowly stopped to his senses he did not feel that he was alone.   
"Hello Prince." A familiar yet different voice spoke. The shadow walked towards him and Legolas stood staring.   
"Alana?" Legolas questioned putting his hand on her face. He couldn't see her as well in the dark. But she grabbed a lit candle and brought it to them.   
"Yes, Legolas." The light gently touched her face as she smiled. She looked much older from when he last seen her. She was much taller, tall as him. Her long auburn hair was braided and her emerald eyes sparkled.   
"Alana! Oh I've missed you!" Legolas grabbed her free hand and brought her close to give her an embrace.   
"Me too, oh Legolas, how have you been?" She was too happy, Legolas changed as well. He was tall and very handsome. Very different from when he was a child. He had long golden blonde hair and clear blue eyes.   
"Good, I was in the fellowship of the Ring." Legolas smiled and stared at her, remembering the times they used to pretend they were on great adventures.   
"Wow, you are so brave. I've been traveling seeing the different lands of Middle Earth."   
"Really? I'm so glad you are home." Legolas smiled and hugged her again.   
Legolas took her hand and brought her out to the party. In the light outside, he really saw how beautiful she had become. She still wore the necklace that he made her so long ago. At the large dinner table, Legolas and Alana sat with his parents and they all talked. Legolas felt like they were kids again, always together. It soon became late and Alana went to bed in her room in the elf castle. So many times that night Legolas wanted to go see her, but he stayed in his lonely room. 


	3. Just friends?

Hey this is my first story so bear with me lol! Plz review!  
*Disclaimer* I do not own Legolas or Mirkwood or anything to do with Lord Of The Rings.   
  
Chapter 2:  
"Wow, Legolas is so much older and stronger now…and very handsome." Alana thought to herself as she lay on her silk bed. His father welcomed her to stay as long as she wanted, but she missed home. Her parents were still in south Mirkwood and she missed them very much.   
"I wonder what he thinks of me…" She worried, she loved him as a brother…she would never expect more feelings then that. But thinking about him gave her a feeling in her stomach. She never felt that way about an elf before. But she soon fell asleep.   
Legolas woke up nice and early to go see Alana. Like a cat he crept in her room and stood at the foot of her bed. He slowly walked to the side of it and sat upon it. The Prince gently played with her auburn hair and stared at her peaceful face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. A smile appeared on her as she sat up and gave him a hug.  
"Oh your not a dream! Your really here!" She giggled as he rubbed his hand up her back covered with silk.   
"Yes I am here, did you sleep well Alana?" Legolas he chuckled back. He looked at her up and down, seeing her as a woman not as his best friend, his sister. He silently fought the feeling in his mind.  
"Yeah I suppose, I couldn't fall asleep that fast but I got some sleep."  
"Well you could have come to my room…" Legolas said wishfully.   
"Oh well I thought you were asleep Prince." Alana smirked and then poked him in the shoulder.  
"You could have waked me up!" Now Legolas really wished he went to her room that night.  
Alana stood up and stretched. She wore a silky white gown and her hair was all down. Legolas stared at her and when she turned to him he quickly looked away.   
"Hmm…are you hungry? I will surely make you something." Legolas smiled and stood up next to her.   
"Yeah actually, you cook? That will be a sight I must see." Alana laughed as she pushed Legolas out of the door.  
"You go cook, while I get washed and dressed." Alana smiled as she stood at the door.  
"Oh if I have too…" Legolas laughed as he walked away as Alana gently closed the door.   
Legolas set the table and lit some candles. He was nervous and couldn't wait to see her. Soon Alana came creeping down the stairs. Legolas heard her and looked up. She looked very pretty. She was wearing a gray robe that shimmered silver. Her hair was half up and two braids coming down the sides. He walked towards the stairs and held her hand the rest of the way down.   
"Hello Prince." She smiled and sat down across from Legolas.   
"Lle naa vanima **You Are Beautiful**" Legolas said as he stared at her.   
"Diola lle **Thank You**" She said back blushing.   
After they ate they went outside to the garden. They walked around and talked about everything. Legolas was slowly remembering the she-elf he lost all those years ago. He saw an amazing she-elf that was always there for him, his best friend, most of his sister. They got to the stables where his horses were. Alana loved horses and missed her old one back at home.   
"Lets go riding, like old times." She suggested as she looked at them.   
"I would love to." Legolas got out his horse, Thunder and rubbed its soft white fur. Alana chose a silver-white horse and swiftly jumped on its back. In a split second she was gone off riding.   
"Tula sinome **Come On**" She yelled as her on the horse galloped away. Legolas jumped upon Thunder and chased after her.  
They rode for about an hour until they hit a small stream. They got off the horses and sat next to the water.   
"That was fun! I've missed that." Legolas told her as she pulled her hair back.   
"I know. Me too." Her emerald green eyes met his eyes and they were silent for a moment. He quickly looked into the water and watched a few fish swim by. Alana stared at them as well. She stuck her hand in the water and the fish came by her. She smiled and looked up at Legolas. He looked like he was lost in his thoughts.   
"Are you ok Legolas?" She got a little closer to him and put her hand on his hand.   
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Do you want to go back?"   
"Sure…" She was worried because he had never looked this way. He stood up and helped her get up. He was seeing her as the most beautiful elf ever. He'd never felt this way about her, not about anyone. He had always seen her as a tomboy who he always had adventures with. Now they were both older, he was feeling a lot different. 


End file.
